1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing method and a printing system for executing printing on a sheet (e.g. paper) according to inputted print data, and in particular, to a printing device, a printing method and a printing system capable of implementing the printing while taking recycling of the printed sheet into account.
2. Prior Art
An increasing amount of printed paper is being recycled and reused as recycled paper in recent years. In the recycling of printed paper, the quality of the recycled paper obtained by the recycling is deteriorated by diffusion of a print agent (ink, toner, etc. used for the printing) throughout the recycled paper if a large amount of print agent has adhered to the printed paper.
To address the problem, a technique described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-51555 calculates an adhesion ratio of the print agent on each sheet (area ratio between the print agent (adhering to the sheet) and the sheet) and displaying (printing) information about the recycling of the printed sheet on the sheet based on the calculated adhesion ratio.